Floor numbering
Floor numbering is the numbering scheme used for a building's floors. Floor numbering schemes There are two schemes of floor numbering used in buildings as well as elevators in different countries in the world. North American scheme In this scheme, the "first" floor is the floor at the ground level and the floor above it is the "second" floor. On some buildings, floors below ground floor are usually marked as basement (B) but some buildings also marked these floors as minus (-), for example; minus one (-1), minus two (-2) and so on. In few cases, the floors below ground floor are marked as lower ground (LG) or sub basement (SB) though this is uncommon. This scheme is used in some part of the United States and Canada, some Latin American countries, Russia and former Soviet Union countries, China (excluding Hong Kong), South Korea, Japan, Singapore and some part of Indonesia. European scheme In this scheme, the "first storey" or "first floor" is the level above ground level. In most buildings the ground floor is marked as simply ground or ground floor (G''' or '''GF), but some buildings also have the ground floor marked as zero (0''') especially in European countries. This scheme is used in United Kingdom, most of European countries, Mexico, Hong Kong and countries of former British colony. Common floor numberings These are some common floor numberings used in buildings as well as elevators. Minus (-) '''Minus (-) is used to depict floors below ground floor. Sometimes minus is used as a substitution to basement (B), lower ground (LG) or sub basement (SB). Minus is also commonly used in buildings with destination dispatch elevators. A A''' is usually used to depict an extra floor, such as 3A being an additional third floor. It is also used to depict an apartment floor. Sometimes, it can be used to omit unlucky floor numbers. Mitsubishi CBV-C210 Panel.jpg|A Mitsubishi elevator with an extra third floor. B '''B is usually used to depict floors below ground floor. It is widely used in most buildings. An additional basement below is often marked as LB while above is UBFujitec Hydraulic Lift/Elevator 2 富士達油壓式升降機2. Meaning of basement in foreign countries by their native language: *'K': Kelder (Dutch/Estonian), Kælder (Danish), Kjeller (Norwegian), Källare (Swedish), Kellari (Finnish) *'S' (Spain): Sótano * SS '''(France): Sous-sol * '''P:' '''Porão (Portugese), Piwnica (Polish) *'U''' (Germany): Untergeschoss *'מרתף' (Israel) * П': Подвал (Russian), Падвал (Belarussian), Підвал (Ukrainian) * 'М '(Bulgaria): Мазе * 'υ (Greece): υπόγειο KutaParadiso floorbuttons.JPG Bc27.jpg|Fujitec elevator with two basement floors (B1 and B2). G G''' or '''GF means ground floor. This floor numbering is widely used in buildings using European scheme. In some case, the letter G may be replaced into zero (0). In foreign countries, ground floor is usually referred to by their native language, for example: *'AT' (Brazil): andar térreo ("ground walkplace") *'BG' (Dutch): begane grond (lit. "walked-upon ground") * BV '(Swedish): Bottenvåning ("ground floor") *'D (Indonesia): dasar/lantai dasar ("ground floor") *'E' (Germany): Erdgeschoss ("ground floor") *'PB' (Spain): planta baja or planta baixa ("bottom floor") *'PT' (Italy): piano terra (lit. "ground floor") *'RC' (France): rez-de-chaussée ("street level") *'rés-do-chāo' (Portugal, "close to the ground") * S '(Danish): Stuen ("ground floor") * 'כ (Israel): כניסה ("Entrance") * ק''' (Israel): קרקע ("Ground") L '''L usually means lobby or level, e.g. level 1 is marked as L1. In some buildings with an additional lobby or certain floor below the ground floor, it is usually marked as LL (lower lobby or lower level). LG black buttons ARS.JPG OTIS Series 1 button panel.jpg GoldStar floor buttons Hotel Ciputra Jakarta 2.jpg LG LG usually means lower ground, which is an extra "ground" floor below the main ground floor. In some cases, lower ground can be more than one floor, but usually not more than five lower ground floors (e.g. LG1 and LG2). Example of buildings with more than one lower ground floor are Festival Walk in Hong KongSchindler Hydraulic Lift/Elevator 2 迅達油壓式升降機2 and ifc Mall in Shanghai2011 Recording - Schindler MRL Elevators at ifc Mall, Shanghai. M M''' is commonly known as '''mezzanine, which is an intermediate floor between main floors of a building. A lower mezzanine is often marked as LMBUSY Hyundai MRL Elevators at Lippo Mall Kemang, Jakarta, though this is uncommon. Flat KDS 300 round buttons_HKK.JPG P P''' may refer to as '''parking, pool (in some hotels) or podium floor. Multiple parking floors are usually marked as P1, P2 and so on. PL may also be used, meaning as podium level or pool level. R R''' is usually known as '''roof or rooftop. Sometimes RF may also be possible to be used. UG UG means lower ground which is an extra "ground" floor above the main ground floor. Other floor numberings *'C': Concourse floor, used in some train stations. *'H': Helipad or other special floor. *'PH': Penthouse floor. *'S': Street level, used in some train stations. See also *Unlucky floor numbers in elevators Category:Elevator